


You Like It

by phanpunk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanpunk/pseuds/phanpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil likes being able to watch Dan suck his dick from the mirror across from their shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like It

_"It’s weird in our house though, just staring at yourself naked as you shower, isn’t it?"_

_"You like it."_

Dan knew damn well that Phil liked it, actually. Being able to glance over at the mirror while Dan has his cock at the back of his throat made Phil so fucking hot.

It’s not like they did this sort of thing all the time, that with having the fear that one of them will fall and die, but when they did shower together it always ended with them both being completely spent and ready for bed due to the amazing orgasms that were bound to happen.

The two men had just gotten home from their radio show, and it surely didn’t take long for Phil to press Dan up against the door and quickly press his lips against the younger’s. Dan reached his hand out to his stomach and went below Phil’s shirt. He leaned away from Dan to throw his shirt on the floor, only to do the same to Dan a few seconds later. They were grabbing at each other, desperate for something more. All Phil could think about was how fucking hot Dan looked all day. Damn him, always gazing at him with those eyes at the worst moments. Dan ran his hand down to the front of Phil’s jeans and started feeling him and  _fuck he just wanted his cock, now._

"Phil…" Dan leaned back from his boyfriend, "…can we take this to the bedroom or something, for fucks sake."

"Tempting…or I could just fuck you right here." Phil gave a sly smile which made Dan roll his eyes. 

Dan scoffed. “Or maybe I’ll just go take a shower, on second thought. I can sort myself out on my own.” He smiled, obviously joking, but just trying to tease Phil.

"Dan, I swear to god. I’ve been wanting you all day."

"Okay fine, shower it is! But you better come along with me on second thought." He flashed Phil a teasing smile as Phil tried to act annoyed but couldn’t even bother trying at this point.

The two of them made their way to the bathroom and immediately began undressing each other. It had been a long day with a lot of sexual frustration. Fuck, they probably haven’t even had sex in about 3 days, and for them that was like hell. Being busy all the time really can get to them. When they were down to just their underwear, Phil turned the shower water on and then turned back to Dan, who was leaning against the counter. He walked towards him while the water was warming up and put both hands on Dan’s hips. He started to rub their dicks together and he could feel that they were both already half hard. Dan leaned in and began kissing Phil again, their tongues slipping into each other’s mouths. The kiss was desperate and hot, and they were still rubbing against each other but they needed more.

The water began to get steamy and the two of them broke away from their kiss. Phil leaned close to Dan’s ear.

"I’m already getting so hard just thinking about it. You know I love being able to watch you from the mirror." Dan moaned out loud at his words.

"Phil..shower. Now."

They stripped themselves of their boxers and stepped inside the shower. It’s funny how when you’ve been with someone so long that some things just come as an instinct, much like the way Dan immediately sank down to his knees to start pumping Phil in front of his mouth. Phil looked down at him, and  _fuck he has such a nice mouth._ It wasn’t even on him yet and he was already a panting mess. Dan continued to look up at him with those eyes, those same fucking eyes that had been staring at him all day.

"What do you want me to do, Phil?" Dan said it as if his mouth wasn’t already one inch away from his cock. He was slowly stroking Phil’s length and he was so fucking hard. Dan had always been one for dirty talk. It got him so hot, especially when Phil was involved.

"Just…suck. I want to feel the back of your throat on my cock." Phil reached one of his hands to run it through the Dan’s hair while he used his other hand to stabilize himself on the tiled wall. He could feel Dan breathing against his erection and it was driving him crazy.

And with that Dan leaned forward in one swift motion and took the head of Phil’s cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and took his mouth off with a pop. Dan stared up at Phil with hazed-over eyes as he kissed and licked all over his dick. He was taking his time, making sure to love every part of it before he took it fully into his mouth.

"Dan…" Phil nudged the back of his head so then he’d get the hint to take his cock.

He took his tip into his mouth and began to bob his head with his hand stroking what his mouth didn’t reach, sinking further and further down each time. It was no secret that Dan loved sucking cock. He was so hard right now and he hadn’t even touched himself yet.

Before long, Dan took his hand away and was moaning around Phil’s cock. He was taking him so deep, he was glad that he knows how to control his gag reflex. Phil’s breath was getting uneven and he was moaning and gasping but Dan knew one way to make this even better for him. 

He took his mouth off of him again and said, “I want you to fuck my mouth. Look over at the mirror and watch yourself fuck my mouth, please Phil.”

"Oh  _god_.” Phil moaned.

With that, Dan relaxed his throat and allowed Phil to reach both of his hands to tangle through his hair as he slowly began to thrust into his mouth. Phil glanced over to the mirror that was across the room from their shower and the sight he saw was to die for. 

He was fucking into his mouth, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. He looked down at Dan and  _holy fuck he’s so god damn hard._  The water was hitting his back and dripping down his hair and it was just adding to the whole effect of how hot everything was right now. His cock was hitting the back of Dan’s throat with every thrust now and he couldn’t take his eyes away from the mirror. Dan’s eyes were closed and he was clenching his hands onto Phil’s thighs and he was concentrating so much on pleasuring Phil that he barely noticed how much he was moaning. 

"Fuck, you’re such a slut for me," he felt Dan elicit a moan around his cock which only brought him more pleasure, "you haven’t even touched yourself and you’re already leaking precome, aren’t you babe?"

Whenever Phil said things like that it was always a goal of Dan’s to try harder to get Phil to the edge. His cheeks were hollowed and he was running his hands over Phil’s thighs and  _oh god. Dan was getting so close just from sucking his cock._

Phil’s legs were beginning to tremble when he said, “Fuck,  _fuck._  I’m really close.”

Phil was staring at the mirror, watching Dan take his cock as he rocked his hips into his mouth. He was getting closer and closer, not wanting this to end but desperate to finish. Phil’s hands were gripping so tightly at his hair, fucking into his mouth almost uncontrollably when he began to come. His jaw went slack as he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and moaned out Dan’s name. Dan swallowed his load and continued to bob his head to help Phil through his orgasm, and  _holy fuck_ , Phil doesn’t know how long it’s been since he’s come that hard.

He sank down to the floor next to his boyfriend, closing his eyes and allowing his breathing to come back to normal. When he opened his eyes he saw that Dan was tugging relentlessly on his cock, moaning out so loud. Phil replaced Dan’s hand with his own and pumped him fast and hot. He knew Dan was already close by the way he was breathing.

"You’re so close, aren’t you," Phil whispered, "I know how you get when you get my cock in your mouth. Did you like when I came down your throat?"

"I’m-fuck-so close,  _shit.”_

"Are you gonna come for me now?" Phil started to kiss at his neck.

And with that, Dan was coming, and coming. Phil worked him through it as he came all over his hand and the floor of the shower. Fuck, if Phil hadn’t already just came, he would surely be hard again from the sight How did he get so lucky to have a boyfriend as hot as him? Dan felt like he was floating, but before long he came down from his high and leaned over to kiss Phil.

"Guess we should probably actually clean up now, huh?" Phil said with a giggle. No matter how sexy Phil can be, he will always be Dan’s adorable gentle boyfriend.

Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and traced his fingers. “I’m so tired though. Look what you do to me!” He gestured to his worn out body that was covered in his own come. All he felt like doing now was cuddling up.

"Come on, Dan. We can wash up then we’ll go to bed, deal?"

Dan smiled at him. “Deal.”


End file.
